


【九辫】春意盎然 (PWP)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 小姨子文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 阅读前警告：纯粹搞黄，逻辑一点没有。双性预警，被迫联姻的丈夫x先do后爱对少爷一往情深的小姨子。雷者点叉，求求了。我就是想自己爽一下然后顺带爱看这口的人爽一下。





	【九辫】春意盎然 (PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> *务必阅读阅读前警告，雷死不负责。  
*老司机丈夫x清纯小姨子。  
*不爱看点叉杠精退散。  
勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。

正文：

杨家少爷娶了个妻，一个大他五岁的女人。圈子里有点儿门路的人都知道，那女的早有心上人了，是家里头产业快不行了，才被迫嫁到杨家大少爷这来，给母家寻个庇护，毕竟圈子里杨家大少是出了名的难伺候。这听说是因为年少时的爱人留了洋，再没回来，只让他一人痴痴苦等，养得各方各面都刁钻，到了就算平时释放精力也专挑那些香香软软的美人的地步。说是青涩的最好，男女通吃，床上那些手段还很恶劣，就是冲着找那年少爱人的影子。

这个妻就很不如他的意，听说过门了一年多，愣是碰都没碰一下，时常承欢的反而是那个妻子过门的时候带过来的小姨子。

小姨子其实不是小姨子，是个二十出头的男人。可见过的都知道，叫小姨子倒也没什么问题。他的的确确是个香香软软的小美人，细胳膊细腿的，一头毛顺着乖巧得不得了。小姨子平时不爱说话，总是低着头窝在沙发里，有时候看看书，有时候听听小曲儿品品戏，还有时候是看着杨家大宅外的风景发呆，小下巴搁在沙发靠背上，长长的睫毛垂下来，像是蝴蝶翅膀扫着春意。

杨大少第一眼见他就喜欢得不行，入了夜就凑到人床边搂搂又亲亲。妻家给他送过来，便也就是存了让人爬床的心思，只是小姨子还单纯，真的以为自己是纯粹来陪姐姐守空闺，夜半冷不丁见着大少爷在自己面前放大的脸，还以为是午夜的色鬼，一掌就拍上去。

大少爷一向喜欢温顺的，这次却不知道怎么被激了脾气，非要征服这个小美人不可。

大少爷扯了皮带把小姨子不安分的手拴在床边，就去扒他裤子。没想到这一动小美人像是被摁了开关一样使劲扑腾，用了浑身解数要把大少爷踹走，整得他好不痛快，只得拿了条绳子把小美人腿也束起来才敢再动作。

这一扒裤子，把大少爷给惊呆了。他这才知道妻家让小姨子陪嫁是有道理的。

这小美人分明是个男生，却长了女人才有的一副器官。

小姨子的秘密被大少爷瞧见了，又羞耻又委屈，狠狠蹬了两脚便把头埋在被子里低声哭起来。大少爷还愣愣地没反应过来，生理反应倒是因为眼前美景起了个淋漓尽致。好歹杨少爷也不是什么会忍耐自己欲望的人，没等人哭完就粗暴地插了手指进去。

小姨子疼得呜咽了一声，声音像极了少爷年轻时候的爱人。这回大少爷可硬得发疼，很随意地帮人扩张了几下就捅了进去。小姨子哪里有过这样的经验，一点儿快感都体会不到，只能咬着枕巾的一角小小声地抽泣。

但大少爷也是身经百战，没很久就弄得小美人舒爽起来，松了咬着的枕巾压抑不住喘息，一声媚叫高过一声，惹得少爷欲火更盛。

那晚上杨家大宅都充满了娇媚的叫声，听的不知道多少想爬床的人咬碎了一口银牙，直到三更时分才堪堪停止。

小美人被大少爷折腾的两三天没能下来床，一个人闷闷地躺在床上谁也不搭理，饭也不吃，连小曲儿也不听了，一众下人们急得上蹿下跳。杨大少那晚之后就去了外地办事，没个三五天回不来，走的时候特意吩咐了要照顾好小姨子，可人连饭也不愿意吃，厨房做的菜式换了一样又一样，小美人却连筷子都没动一下，人肉眼可见的消瘦下去。

杨大少紧赶慢赶把行程压在了三天赶了回来，心里不知道为什么心心念念的全是那个软乎乎在自己身下婉转呻吟的小美人。没料到刚进家门仆人就很为难的来报日程，说是小姨子三天了就喝了两碗粥，这会儿都饿得瘦了下去。

大少爷一听就着急了，手里还攥着从江南带回来的酥软绿豆糕，急急忙忙跑进了小姨子的房间。那美人正对着墙躺着，听见响动挥挥手，直是把佣人赶出去的姿势。

杨大少哪里管这些，径自坐在了床边，软软的床凹下去一大块。

小姨子发觉不对，转过来看见是他吓得缩到墙角去。大少爷也难得有了耐心，伸手过去把他捞过来搂在怀里顺着背。小姨子还忍不住打着颤，大少爷就一点一点安慰他，把绿豆糕拆了包装一点一点喂给他，还要来一杯温热的牛奶让他一口口喝个干净。

小姨子因为畸形的身体，在母家没少受冷眼，还没什么人这么温柔地对待过他，连看大少爷的眼神都变了。绿豆糕甜甜的，他以前也没吃过，小口小口咬着，粉嫩的舌尖几乎又把大少爷看得忍不住。

从那以后，小姨子就不再抗拒少爷的接触，只是在做那档子事的时候还是会拒绝。大少爷也惯着他，不要就不要，总是拉着人小手亲亲抱抱搂够了，才自己去厕所解决问题。

小姨子把这些都看在眼里，嘴上不说，心里却愈发喜欢起来这个看上去很霸道的大少爷。

这么过了几个月，杨大少的弟弟突然遭遇了车祸，去世了。

大少爷很疼爱这个弟弟，从小对他能给的都给。这么一番打击，弄的大少爷好几天了无生气一般。小姨子看得明白，心里满不是滋味，总想着要做点什么让他开心起来。

头七那天，大少爷去上完坟，满身疲惫的回到家里，却发现脚底下被用花瓣铺成了一条小路，蜿蜿蜒蜒延伸到二楼的浴室里。他顺着路走上去，发现浴缸被放满了水，弥漫着清清浅浅的柚子气息。

他脱了衣服躺进去，洗掉了一身的晦气，拿毛巾的时候发现毛巾上压了一张纸条，不甚好看的字迹歪歪扭扭地写着“卧室见”。

他似乎摸到了一点头绪，又不敢肯定，围着浴巾走进卧室里。

他没想到，他的小美人穿着一身高开衩的枣红色旗袍，手里拿着一把折扇正靠在醉翁椅里。他的两条腿分开搭在扶手上，只让旗袍的下摆遮住隐秘的部位，白皙圆润的脚趾头微微缩起来。他水灵灵的眼睛闭着，漂亮的长睫毛扑簌扑簌地颤动，身上散发着一股幽幽的香气，似乎很紧张他的到来。

大少爷也不是不能人道的人，小兄弟马上起来敬了个礼。

他把小姨子横抱起来扔到床上，欺身压了过去。小姨子果然下身什么都没穿，还害羞得想去遮掩，却被大少爷一只手抓住了两只手腕压在头顶。

大少爷三下五除二脱了小姨子的衣服，惊讶地发现小美人下面已经泛滥成灾。他弄了几下就急不可耐地冲进去，温温暖暖的甬道把他裹得舒服极了，那些葬礼上的晦气悲哀都被柚子水清香和小美人的甜蜜冲刷殆尽。

他舒服得很，恍然间似乎看见了他和那个多年前的男孩的第一次。他这才隐约意识到其实那个人在他心里已经没办法泛起一丝波澜了，自己的身心只被身下这个娇吟的小美人所牵动。他在心里念了念那个人的名字，说了一声再见。

也许是因为快感太强烈，大少爷以为的默念名字，实际上出了声音。

小姨子只听见一个他从不知道的名字，而大少爷的表情过于怀恋，那一瞬间他似乎明白了其中关节。

怪不得一个流连花丛的少爷会为了他费这么多心思。

可是小美人从来没有感受过这样的温暖，便想着就算是飞蛾扑火也好，也要让大少爷开开心心。他似乎明白了自己呻吟起来更像杨大少心里的那个人，抿了抿嘴更放浪地娇吟起来。

大少爷不知这里面的弯弯绕，只当是自己技术过硬，把身下人弄得快活似神仙，于是更加卖力地耕耘起来。

小姨子就更加确定了自己的认知，心底似乎有一个地方变得酸酸的，很难受很难受。他趁着大少爷没注意，偷偷扭过头抹掉了不小心跑出来的一滴眼泪，然后露出一个更甜的笑，伸手手搂住了大少爷的脖子，更加主动起来。

-END.


End file.
